


More than ready

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise reveals her feelings for Rosie





	More than ready

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”Annalise said the words out loud 

She’s been afraid to move on from the loss of her husband but ever since she and Rosie worked his case she felt closer to Rosie 

Things had changed all of sudden for her and it was honestly strange she didn’t know what to make of it 

Annalise felt different around him as if the air had been lifted in a way Eddie had always been an excuse for her to not act on her own confusing feelings for Rosie 

Beaumont let the surprising words from the woman sink in she had taken him completely off guard 

“Villa have you always felt like this about me?”Beaumont asked her curiously 

“For the longest time I’ve been trying to figure out myself whether or not it was some sort of schoolgirl crush I was having”Annalise had said to him 

“Are you ready to do this Villa I don’t want to put you under any sort of pressure I do like you a lot”Beaumont said grabbing a hold of her hand in his 

“I’m more than ready Rosie”Annalise reassured him coming closer to him closing the distance between them by pressing her lips against his own


End file.
